


Дом с фундаментом из сладкой ваты

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Как незначительный, по мнению некоторых, проступок может все изменить, оставив фундамент из сахарной ваты таять под дождем.
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)





	1. Воздушные замки

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик вытянул из автора все жилы и FINALY закончен. "Спасибо", блять, арке универа за его существование. 
> 
> (И ДА автор устал от бесфамильных персонажей. Сама не люблю, когда авторы по своей воле что-то приписывают канонным персонажам, но блин. Сидеть в фандоме ТАК давно и надеяться, что персонажей раскроют хоть немного потолковее? ПФ)
> 
> Тем, кто любит слушать музыку для атмосферы: 311 - I will always love you (The cure cover)
> 
> Факты от автора: эта песня также входит в репертуар Кастиеля и его группы. Посвящена его Музе. ;)
> 
> Коллаж к работе: [https://vk.com/photo-95952005_456239290]

Их любовь закончилась так же скоропостижно, как и началась. Не успела она расцвести, как один незначительный, по мнению Натаниеля, проступок разрушил тот идилийный уклад жизни, который они через тернии внешних факторов выстраивали целых пять лет.

Но, наверное, стоит рассказать, с чего все начиналось, чтобы оправдать второго беспокойного героя рассказа. Это случилось в школьном туалете, когда во время урока старосте пришлось выйти из класса и наведаться в уборную. Никто б не удивился, когда, зайдя в помещение с обрисованными стенами и не то чтобы омерзительным, но стойким запахом, присущим мужским туалетам, обнаружил бы там красноволосого панка, дымящего в самом конце уборной уже наверняка не первой сигаретой. Потому Натаниель завязал вполне уже обыденный разговор без особых замешательств. Может, староста хотел бы скорей избежать этого диалога, но одноклассник перегородил ему единственную рабочую кабинку.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Натаниель. Он рассматривал тлеющий кончик сигареты — сам не знал почему.

— Я опоздал на урок. Не хотел прерывать учителя… и отвлекать вас. 

Вопреки ожиданиям старосты, хулиган отозвался вовсе не агрессивно. Натаниель удивленно поднял голову. Лицо Кастиеля не выглядело враждебно настроенным.

— В туалете запрещено курить, — как по протоколу твердо дал инструкцию Натаниель.

И Кастиель без ненужных тут упираний и подкалываний вытащил сигарету изо рта, потушил ее в тонкой струе пущенной воды и пошел выкидывать недокуренную мокрую сигарету в другой конец уборной. Так он наконец перестал загораживать проход. Натаниель, может, был несколько сбит с толку нетипичным поведением панка, но обращать много на это внимания уж точно не собирался.

Выйдя из кабинки, Натаниель направился к раковинам, которые располагались в начале помещения, игнорируя те, что были напротив кабинок. В чем разница, спросите вы? Да ни в чем. Это как привычное место на диване. Натаниель думал, что Кастиель уже давно вернулся в класс или хотя бы ушел восвояси, когда, завернув за угол, наткнулся на хулигана, опершегося на кабинку и сложившего руки.

— Кас? — в рефлекторном удивлении выдохнул Натаниель.

Хулиган, обратив на него внимание, оттолкнулся от стенки. За время недолгой выжидающей паузы, они, незаметно для блондина, поменялись местами. И к моменту, как Натаниель нашел удобный момент в паузе, чтобы продолжить диалог, он уже стоял почти вплотную спиной к кабинкам, Кастиель оказался прям напротив него.

— Кас, тебе чего-то от меня надо? — Натаниель начинал злиться, заподозрив что-то неладное в покладистом поведении хулигана. Как бы ему это ни вышло боком.

Кас сделал небольшой шаг вперед, почти даже и не приблизившись-то, но Натаниель отступил, совсем упершись лопатками в белую стену кабинки.

— Натаниель, — Кастиель набрал в легкие воздух, но так и не продолжил фразу.

Кастиель сделал шаг вперед, но старосте уже было некуда отступать. Он чувствовал спиной крепкую стену кабинки. Натаниель вздрогнул всем телом, когда почувствовал на своих губах мягкое давление, отдающее горечью от сигарет. Он вобрал носом воздух, успев удивиться, и округлил глаза настолько, насколько то было возможным. Однако ж он все равно будто не видел, что происходит прям перед ним. Медленно его теперь распластанные по стенке руки стали неметь. Натаниель старался не двигаться. Мальчик напротив него, противоположно старосте, прикрыл глаза. И целовал его мягко.

Кастиель прислонился к губам Ната, успев уловить в последнем вздохе того легкий мятный аромат после утренней чистки зубов. Кастиель почти невесомо касался мягких сладких губ, боясь упорствовать. Это напоминало ему совсем невинный первый поцелуй. Кастиель боялся испугать Натаниеля. Успело пройти несколько секунд прежде, чем Кастиель отстранился от старосты. Правда, для Натаниеля эти секунды обернулись в пугающе непрекращающуюся бесконечность, а у Кастиеля осталось ощущение, что поцелуя и вовсе не произошло. Кас отстранился от старосты, так и оставшись напротив него. Нат, не решаясь убрать руки со стенки кабинки, смотрел на Кастиеля и отмечал странное выражение его лица. Немного запуганное, что ли. Как будто это на него сейчас напали с поцелуем. Кастиель смотрел в лицо старосте, но видел несколько размыто, опасаясь фокусировать взгляд. Он чувствовал спазмоподобное напряжение внизу живота и как пылали щеки и уши. Он едва ли мог сдерживать себя, чтоб стыдливо не прикрыть лицо рукой. Ему казалось, что красные тут не только крашеные волосы, а он весь.

— Что ты творишь, придурок? — возмутился Натаниель, наконец вернувшись в реальность. Надо было мыть руки и возвращаться на урок.

— Я… — неуверенно начал панк, наблюдая за методичными действиями старосты. Вот он ополоснул руки — сейчас подойдет к бумажным полотенцам, вытрет руки и уйдет. Но Натаниель ополоснул руки и развернулся к хулигану, все еще ожидая ответа. — Я… — снова постарался начать Кастиель. Смотреть на мальчика с золотыми волосами было невыносимо. — Ты мне нравишься, — он сглотнул скопившуюся вязкую слюну, когда закончил фразу, и наконец поднял взгляд на старосту, испуганный его возможной реакцией.

Натаниель некоторое время сверлил его взглядом. В итоге он сощурил глаза и отрицательно покачал головой на какие-то свои мысли.

— Что за бред ты несешь, — будто ставя точку произнес Натаниель. Он развернулся к полотенцам, вытер руки и вышел из туалета.

Кастиель остался в уборной, ощущая себя обманутым идиотом. Внутри горел огонь стыда и поражения. Он не рассчитывал на многое, приняв решение действовать. Но горечь от отказа медом растеклось внутри груди.

***

Эта ситуация, казалось, исчерпала себя. Ну пошутил Кастиель. Глупо пошутил, что ж. Натаниель старался не вдумываться в ситуацию и очень скоро ее отпустил. Шпынял хулигана за прогулы и выгонял из подвального помещения с сигаретой (хотя и не часто туда заходил). В общем, все шло своим чередом. Натаниель старался совершенно не запариваться по этому поводу. Ему не впервой встревать в истории, связанные с Кастиелем. Он привык к громким скандалам с девчонками и драками и теперь каждый раз старался лишь поскорее их отпустить. Довольно быстро все вставало на круги своя — отношения с Кастиелем никак не менялись — только и смотри, что успевай ловить его да заставлять писать объяснительные. С другими у Натаниеля развивалось общение в своем ритме. Порой раздражала Амбер. Натаниель, конечно, любил ее, но, когда она заставляла ходить вместе с ней по бутикам — это было сущим кошмаром. Хотя это было всего лишь способом провести с братом время — он понимал, она иногда скучала по нему — но почему она не могла найти себе занятие какое-нибудь более, ну… универсальное, что ли. Почему гламурные девочки не могут любит видеоигры? В общем, все развивалось своим чередом, если бы в один день не произошло какого-то сдвига во вселенной. День выдался не из легких — две контрольные подряд — мало кто такому порадуется. Разве что беспросветный ботан. Натаниель, вопреки расхожему мнению, таким не был.

Шел урок биологии. И хоть он заметил это давно, но до этих пор этот момент не выражался так ярко — этот предмет являлся одним из любимых предметов Кастиеля. Охотнее он поддерживал беседу разве что на истории. Хоть и не был силен в датах — довольно сильно углублялся в сами происшествия того или иного периода. Дискуссировать с ним было одно удовольствие. Но Натаниель все же обычно одерживал победу как раз за счет точного заучивания хронологии. В общем, что же касалось виновника удивленных взглядов — так это то, что сегодня Кастиель пришел на урок (а биология была первой по списку) в неприлично приличном для него виде. Белая рубашка с коротким рукавом все равно не могла закрыть достоинств его фигуры. Несколько чудно сочеталась с его обычными штанами, но все же не то чтобы этот комплект не имел права на существование в природе. Из ушей он вынул все свои серьги. И стер уже несколько облупившийся черный лак с ногтей, который носил последние несколько дней. Его волосы были убраны в, насколько это возможно, аккуратный низкий хвостик черной резинкой. Это все еще и завершалось тем, что он пришел с презентацией по новой теме, которую класс должен был начать только сегодня.

— Итак, — начал учитель, но перешептывания, взбудораженной волной пробегающиеся по классу, не утихли. Учитель не имел иной власти, кроме как постараться голосом призвать мелких вредителей к тишине. А потому продолжил свою речь. — Кастиель сейчас расскажет вам вступительную презентацию о строении мышц человека. После перемены на втором уроке будет практическая, — коротко огласил он план на сегодня, надеясь, что хотя бы некоторые ученики типа Мелоди восприняли эту информацию и сами передадут интересующимся бездарям, а ему не придется отвечать на одно и то же миллион раз.

Со своим словом вступил Кастиель и, к удивлению учителя, шелестящий шум затих. Все вцепились глазами в слегка оторопевшего от этого Кастиеля. Он не боялся публики. Лишь того, что они будут внимательно слушать каждое его слово. И такое давление сводилось к тому, что труднее контролировать свой стиль поведения и формулировки фраз.

— В общем, как мы привыкли слышать, любой рассказ учителей начинается с определения, — Кастиель взглядом выцепил деревянную указку на столе учителя и, взяв ее в руки, почувствовал себя несколько уверенней. — Так что начну с этого и я. Мышцы — это активная часть двигательного аппарата…

Когда Кастиель понял, что со своей подачей зашел удачно — и учитель не препятствует его небольшим вставкам не по делу, а одноклассники не особо отвлекаются, он смог раскрепоститься на первой трети презентации, уже свободно владея и своими мыслями, и указкой. Даже учитель отвлекся от заполнения журнала и, кажется, сам не заметив, присоединился к просушиванию почти что настоящей лекции от Кастиеля. Кастиель почувствовал себя достаточно свободно: показывал наглядные макеты, заранее подготовленные учителем, и когда на удачно вставленной шутке класс подхватил энтузиазм панка и разразился диким хохотом на шутку с довольно заумным смыслом, никто не заметил, что на предпоследнем слайде Кастиель в каком-то смысле «сдулся», ведь по-другому его вид было не описать. Хулиган несколько затих, в то время как класс неистово хохотал. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что так и должно быть, но на самом деле нет. Кастиель хотел продолжить и поскорее уже расквитаться с тем, что сам начал. Его плечи опустились вместе с руками, в которых были указка и макет из пластика. И когда уже смех начал понемногу утихать, а обсуждения прекратились, стало очевидно, что что-то пошло не так. Все обратили внимание на доску, внимательнее, чем прежде, вцепившись взглядами в панка. А тот устремил свой куда-то в определенную точку класса. Натаниель почуял неладное, когда понял, что именно с его золотистым взглядом пересекается холодная сталь презентатора.

— Я люблю тебя, Нат Еловски, — вдруг раздалось в неловко повисшей тишине помещения.

Недолго все еще продолжала стоять тишина, но вскоре класс, ожидаемо, взорвался волной тихих перешептываний. Амбер, набрав в легкие воздух, округлила глаза настолько, насколько только возможно. Удивленный Натаниель лишь мог таращиться на сделавшего признание парня у доски и замечать, как тот несколько погрустнел.

***

После истории с презентацией Кастиеля лишь вывели за дверь, в спешке подталкивая в спину. Натаниель не знал, как история развивалась дальше, но после этого к нему, конечно, стали цепляться одноклассники с выводящими из себя вопросами.

— Слушай. Это у Кастиеля такой способ снова над тобой подшутить? — поймав под ручку блондина, «села» на уши очередная одноклассница.

Натаниель неприязненно фактически стряхнул ее обод из рук со своей и понял, что, видимо, останется сегодня без обеда, так как ему не дадут поесть в спокойствии. Она была не первая, кто прицепился с подобными вопросами к нему за последние десять минут. И что самое ужасное — слухи поползли по другим классам и теперь на него в столовой таращились практически **все**. Он сам не знал ответы на все дурацкие вопросы, с которыми пристают к нему одноклассники или даже до этого момента незнакомые ребята. И то, что он воспринимал, как и большинство, слова Кастиеля именно как шутку, его только больше раздражало. Преодолев себя, он все же заказал в столовом буфете что-то и что-то, похожее на выпечку, которой можно перекусить, и напиток, который утолит жажду, а не просто подразнит сладким вкусом и позже заставит испытывать жажду лишь в два раза больше. Из-за спешки он не вдавался в подробности, что заказывает. Потому, схватив все это и наспех заплатив, постарался поскорее выскочить из помещения и спрятаться в более спокойном месте. На ум пришла только школьная крыша.

— Ой, Нат? — поднимаясь по лестнице, Натаниель столкнулся с виновником всего этого балагана и, к его удивлению, это оказался человек, которого видеть сейчас наименее мерзко.

Кастиель растерянно смотрел на старосту, который не в весьма удобной позе сжимал свой не особо питательный обед и еще дополнительные материалы, и не знал, как продолжить разговор. Нат не знал, что делать, потому что ему на ум тоже ничего не приходило. В такой ситуации было бы идеально, если бы хулигану надо было бы что-то всучить. Но ничего не было. Учебные материалы у Кастиеля были точно такие же, а других поручений и не было. За пропущенные пару дней после происшествия объяснилась его мама по телефону. Натаниель впервые понял, что та выпечка, которую впопыхах он схватил в буфете — это была банановая булочка в упаковке. Он всучил шуршащую упаковку панку, припечатав ту к его груди.

— Держи, это тебе, — произнес он, мысленно прощаясь со своим недообедом, уже не надеясь восполнить на учебе хоть какой-то процент энергии. Кастиель из-за некоторой оторопелости даже не понял, что произошло и принял вещь, протянутую Натаниелем. — И слушай… — староста не спешил завершать фразу. — Нам надо потом поговорить… Давай после занятий встретимся за физкультурным залом — там точно нас никто не увидит и не будет донимать.

— Ладно, — только ответил Кастиель.

Натанель уже успел подняться на пару ступенек, как вдруг его снова окликнул панк.

— Эй, — произнес он, и Нат остановился. — Мне эт… — он протянул банановую булочку в упаковке. — Этого не надо. Я уже поел.

Натаниель забрал свою единственную до вечера еду и мысленно поблагодарил всех божеств, которых только знает. И, кажется, в данный момент — Кастиель являлся одним из этих божеств.

— Спасибо, — коротко кивнул ему с непроницаемым видом староста.

Он получил в ответ такой же вежливый кивок, и они направились каждый в своем направлении.

Уроки тянулись один за одним вроде не нудно, но и не сильно ускоряя время. Натаниель привык к такой рутине. Он, скорее, даже наоборот грустнел на глазах, когда время клонилось к завершению последнего урока. Пожалуй, это было в нем единственное, что можно было бы счесть чертой ботаника. Но на самом деле это было банальным нежеланием идти домой…

Натаниель вышел с дополнительных занятий уже ближе к шести вечера. Взглянув на наручные часы, он засомневался, что Кастиель будет ждать его так долго. Тем не менее он уверенно пересек школьный двор, все поглядывая на угол спортзала, будто надеясь увидеть торчащие красные волосы, коленку или кожаный рукав, поблескивающий в неярком закатном свете. Он уже почти завернул за угол, когда под руку его кто-то схватил.

— Натаниель? — староста перевел взгляд к своему правому плечу и увидел рыжеволосую Ирис. — А что ты делаешь?

Блондин неопределенно пошевелил губами, чувствуя, как нервы пробегаются по всему телу, двигаясь в хаотичном порядке, периодически будоража луковицы волос на загривке. Но, кажется, Ирис сочла это за ответ.

— Натаниель, ты уж прости, что так бесцеремонно тебя остановила, но у нас с девочками есть к тебе вопрос, — ее тембр понизился и голос приобрел какие-то заговорческие нотки. Натаниелю это не понравилось. — Мы тут поспорили. Слушай, а ты… — она подбирала слова. — А это правда, что Кас перед тем как признаться тебе, сделал с тобой что-то непотребное, что тебе не понравилось?

— Господи, нет! — Натаниель отпрянул от девчонки и выдернул свою руку.

— Ой, прости, — прощебетала Ирис, мгновенно заливаясь краской.

Не менее смущенный или, скорее **воз** мущенный Натаниель схватился за свою рубашку, чувствуя ускорившееся сердцебиение. Он смотрел на взявшуюся за лицо Ирис и все не мог соотнести свои представления о своей однокласснице с тем, что она сейчас выдала. Ответ не был удивительным или же сложным. Скорее всего, она стала жертвой обстоятельств — проиграла в пари или что-то вроде. В любом случае, староста не мог ударить в грязь лицом перед своей одноклассницей. Подрывать ее доверие крайне было не желательным, а теперь она может подумать, что Натаниель с ней не захочет иметь дело. И организаторские вещи в классе будет решать сложнее… В общем, ему надо было скорее показать, что волноваться не о чем. Но слова подобрать было не просто. А задерживаться более он не хотел.

— Слушай, — Нат положил руку на плечо Ирис, — все в порядке. Кто-то из вас все равно бы рано или поздно выдал что-нибудь подобное. И лучше уж так, чем слушать шушуканья за спиной.

Ирис подняла голову, убирая руки от пылающего лица. От смущения даже глаза заслезились. Натаниель улыбался, и это немного успокаивало. Она достала бумажный платок из кармана шорт и, шмыгая носом, убрала влагу с глаз.

— Т-тогда, — голос был таким, что чувствовался забитый нос. — Ты ответил ему взаимностью?

И тут Натаниель подумал, что уж лучше бы она стеснялась к нему подходить. Ирис, вопреки его ожиданиям, не ушла, как только узнала, что бояться нечего. По спине пробежал холодок напряжения, и Нат непроизвольно бросил взгляд на угол спортзала.

— Я… Я его не видел после той выходки, — пот выступил на лбу и Натаниель только надеялся, что Ирис от него отвяжется.

— А… — стало заметно, что одноклассница осталась не удовлетворена ответом. — Тогда ладно, пока, — она развернулась и помахала ему рукой.

Натаниель помахал ей в ответ, стараясь улыбаться как можно искреннее, на деле скрывая переполняющую раздраженность. Но как только девчонка вышла за ворота главного входа, а двор полностью опустел, Натаниель смог вдохнуть свежий вечерний воздух и немного успокоиться. Мысль о том, что он сейчас встретится с Кастиелем отчего-то действовала успокаивающе. Он сделал вдох и наконец зашел за здание.

Кастиель стоял за стеной, отбрасывающей длинную тень, и, неудивительно, — курил. Натаниель нервно усмехнулся, когда увидел красноволосого хулигана, и тот на него обратил внимание.

— Привет, — сказал негромко Кас, туша бычок и отщелкивая его пальцами куда-то в траву.

— Привет, — ответил ему Нат, вдруг ощутив в себе растерянность. — Т-ты… много слышал? — Кастиель посмотрел на старосту и его расслабленный взгляд сменился на веселый прищур. Веселый, но не язвительный.

— Да все. Вы не так далеко стояли.

Натаниель почесал голову, молча соглашаясь, и сделал шаг вперед, вовсе скрываясь за зданием от посторонних взглядов.

— Присядем? — предложил он, кивая головой в сторону лестницы черного входа из спортзала. Кастиель только молчаливо согласился.

Они молчали минуты три или пять, что было смехотворно для обоих, так как они пришли сюда говорить. Однако ни один из них не спешил или же не мог придумать, с чего начать.

— Так что ж… — Натаниель все же встал. Не мог сидеть, когда нервничал. — Тебя не было пару дней…

— Плохо себя чувствовал, — Кастиель не смотрел в глаза старосте, и это заинтересовало Натаниеля. Он обычно кидает блондину вызов, нежели трусливо поджимает хвост.

Снова тишина повисла в воздухе. Натаниель занял свое место. Однако на этот раз она не продолжилась долго. Кастиель спустился ниже, заняв одну ступеньку со старостой, и тогда тот вынужден был на него посмотреть.

— Натаниель. Ты же слышал, что я сказал тебе в классе? — взгляд Кастиеля был направлен вниз — куда-то на белые носы красных кроссовок и желтевшую траву.

— Я все прекрасно слышал еще в первый раз — в туалете, — ответил староста.

Кастиель болезненно свел брови и поднял голову. Их взгляды встретились.

— Но почему тогда ты так отреагировал на мое признание… никак?

— Я думал, ты просто надо мной смеешься, — твердо ответил Натаниель, как если бы он все еще был убежден в этом. Мышцы на лбу Кастиеля лишь больше напряглись.

— Нат, разве… — он крепче сжал ладонь под своей рукой и поднял ее. Натаниель увидел, как хулиган тянет его руку к своей груди. — Я, конечно, не идеал. Но не думал, что в твоих глазах выгляжу настолько… ненадежным.

По спине Натаниеля пробежался электрический импульс и глаза чуть расширились, когда его ладонь коснулась груди хулигана. Под рукой он почувствовал, как гулко периодически стучало сердце Кастиеля. Это место казалось горячим даже через футболку.

— Кас, — слегка дрожащим голосом неуверенно обратился Нат, не отрывая взгляда от теплых пальцев, мягко прошедшихся по тыльной стороне ладони. — Я-я не знаю, я… — он слегка задыхался, стараясь вобрать воздух при каждом слове для продолжения фразы.

Кас не стал ждать, пока блондин домучается и родит наконец цельное предложение, а решил помочь ему определиться. Он отпустил ладонь и потянул руку к лицу Ната, отведшего взгляд. Кастиель вовлек парня в мягкий горячий поцелуй, ощущая под рукой светлые короткие волосы. Кастиель двигал губами уверенно и медленно, давая время сообразить старосте, что происходит. Сначала начавший невнятно шевелить губами Натаниель, вдохнув воздух и, осознав реальность происходящего, двинулся навстречу, а затем испугался, когда в ответ на свой ход почувствовал абсолютную синхронизацию, снова застыв. Но поцелуй все не прекращался. Хоть и прошло несколько секунд, но по ощущениям ни меньше минуты точно. Чувствуя, как его губы сминают чужие мягкие, Натаниель поддался моменту, признаваясь себе, что не очень осознает происходящее. Он наконец ответил, прикрыв глаза, все еще ощущая чужую горячую грудь под рукой. Момент замер, когда Кастиель остановился. Затем он медленно стал отстраняться, выпуская Натаниеля из объятий. Но тот не двигался. Кас отстранился и выпрямился, посмотрев на забор перед собой. Процессы Натаниеля стали слегка заторможены, и он отмер только после пары секунд оцепенения.

— И что это было? — спросил Кастиель, не смотря на старосту. Натаниель же наоборот. Приподняв бровь, посмотрел на панка.

— По-моему это я должен спрашивать.

— Ты ответил, — сказал Кастиель. — Или ты любому парню ответишь, если он тебя внезапно поцелует.

— Н-нет! — вспыхнул Натаниель, Кас повернулся к нему с улыбкой. «Вот, — подумал Натаниель. — Теперь я тебя узнаю».

— Тогда могу ли я узнать, что ты думаешь на мой счет? — Кастиель добился своего, не скрывая теперь победной улыбки. Натаниель вздохнул и отвернулся, тоже решив, что кирпичная недавно покрашенная стена забора отлично помогает собраться с мыслями.

— Я, — «не знаю» по привычке хотелось сказать, но Натаниель на этот раз не спешил. Он задумался, стараясь объективно оценить ситуацию. Затем вздохнул еще раз. — Кажется, ты и правда не шутишь… — Кастиелю хотелось перебить, но он стойко ждал ответа на поставленный вопрос. — Думаю, можно посмотреть, что из этого получится.

Кастиель улыбнулся, глядя на забор. Но каким-то образом Натаниель это почувствовал. Хулиган снова положил свою руку поверх ладони старосты.

— И с каких пор ты у нас такой экспериментатор? — осмелился подколоть Кастиель, хотя сомневался, стоит ли.

— Ну, — усмехнулся к его облегчению Натаниель в ответ, — это во всяком случае будет интересно.

Кастиель почувствовал, как медленно щеки заливаются жаром, как будто закатный свет, отражающийся от стены, поджаривал его (конкретно его лицо) как прямое солнце. Он чуть крепче сжал ладонь, чувствуя, как на это раз та в ответ подстраивается под изгибы его хвата. И тут почувствовал легкое давление на своем плече появившееся внезапно. Он задержал дыхание, чувствуя в груди замершее сердце. Натаниель откинул голову на плечо хулигана, сочтя это нормальным жестом, раз, кажется, теперь они станут встречаться.

— Можно только я задам тебе один вопрос? — это предложение прозвучало вкупе с только что произведенным жестом отчего-то пугающим.

— Да, — коротко ответил все еще не дышащий Кас.

— Почему тогда все это время ты меня задирал?

Кас почувствовал отчего-то облегчение, когда стала ясна суть вопроса. Хотя и, казалось, отметка этого нюанса не может влечь за собой что-то хорошее.

— Я, — сказал он, чувствуя облегчение в груди и как окаменевшие легкие снова заполнились воздухом, — Я просто не смог придумать другого способа обратить на себя твое внимание. — Послышался смешок со стороны старосты.

— Вот дурак, — он перевернул ладонь, беря в хват руку Каса.

— Ага, — улыбнулся стене Кас, чувствуя необычную теплоту осеннего вечера.

***

Если Фарез говорит, что будет сюрприз — ничего хорошего не жди. Та-дам! Представьте звонкий перезвон колокольчика, осведомляющий, что вы в чем-то оказались правы.

— Итак, ученики, разбейтесь по парам, и каждая пара запишет себя вот в этот лист, — Фарез поднял планшет с прикрепленным к нему пустым бланком.

Толпа из вывезенных в лес учеников зашуршала в тихих переговорах, и начались массовые передвижения. Но очень скоро все закончилось, когда сформировались отдельные маленькие группы.

— Да ла-а-адно! — возмущенно хлопнул себя по бедрам Кастиель, рассматривая Лизандра придерживающего за плечо малышку Виолетт. — То есть ей надо было выбрать именно тебя, когда тут столько народа?

— Она сказала, что с девочками у них произошел какой-то конфликт, — с каким-то упреком в сторону панка шикнул Лизандр. Когда у Лизандра такой прищуренный взгляд и будто окаменевшие скулы — Кас знал, его друг хочет что-то донести, но вслух произнести сейчас не может. Он заметил, как ладонь Лизандра чуть крепче сжала плечо Виолетт.

— Да окей, успокойся, — Кас положил руки в карманы и возвел взгляд к небу. — Я не собираюсь разлучать вашу парочку, просто даже не представляю с кем теперь быть в паре.

— Ири…

— Встала с Ким, — парировал Кастиель незаконченное предложение друга. Он вздохнул. — Эх, ладно. Удачи вам в погоне за званием зеленых друзей.

Кас развернулся, не высовывая руки из карманов, и пошел сквозь толпу, выискивая себе претендента в пару, чтобы провести последующие несколько часов «захватывающе». Он уже отчаялся, посчитав, что эти «последующие несколько часов» проведет в компании директрисы на финише в ожидании прочих учеников — вряд ли ему позволят гулять по лесу в одиночестве. Но тут его схватили за локоть.

— Кас! — он обернулся и, к своему удивлению, увидел старосту, который в несколько запыхавшемся виде смотрел на него очумелыми глазами.

— Ты чего? — удивленно выдал панк первое, что пришло в голову. Староста выдохнул и отпустил Кастиеля.

— Кас, ты тоже без пары?

— Ну, без, — не опережая события, осторожно ответил парень. И, кажется, ему уже начинало нравиться, к чему ведет разговор. — А ты что? Неужто не нашлось пары человек, захотевших встать в пару с нашим симпатягой старостой? — Кас улыбнулся. Нат прыснул усмешкой, помотав головой.

— Да Мелоди очень хотела пройти со мной трассу, — Натаниель, как бы между прочим, приблизился к Кастиелю, взявшись пальцами за ткань рукава опущенной руки и решив следующее негромко сказать почти на ухо. — А как бы между нами, я не очень горю желанием оставаться с ней наедине в течении нескольких часов.

Кастиель усмехнулся, увидев сощуренные глаза отстранившегося старосты. Рука того скользнула вдоль руки хулигана, и Кас перехватил ладонь внизу прежде, чем Натаниель успел отступить на шаг.

— Что ж, может, это ориентирование и не будет таким же бредовым, как предыдущие несколько вылазок, — Кас переплел их пальцы в замок, и Нат так и остался — почти вплотную прижавшийся к руке хулигана.

Натаниель растеряно выдохнул, стараясь превратить это в усмешку чувствуя, как крепко сжимают его ладонь чужие пальцы.

— Да уж, — сказал он, в ответ сжимая не менее сильно.

***

Уроки в школе закончились. И стоило бы радоваться, да только Кас застрял со старостой на дежурстве. С последним звонком все радостно поспешили домой — и даже учитель не был тому исключением. Кастиель подпер голову, пролистывая учебник алгебры — скука да и только. Он опережал слегка программу, потому что в случае, если захочет прогулять — на внезапной контрольной не дать маху. Но как оказалось, ему можно было смело прогуливать еще дня четыре. Класс застрял на теме и Кастиель даже знал почему. Если бы не его отношение ко всему этому он, конечно, помог бы разобраться с этим остальным. Потому что нюанс сложный, но единственная преграда к его пониманию — это подача учителя. Он закрыл учебник, подняв взгляд от парты, и заметив, что староста к тому времени уже медленно подгребал к нему с метелкой на последние парты.

— Ну как оно? — Кас встал и по-джентельменски забрал у парня швабру, хотя и мести-то тут оставалось уже — всего два маха до совка.

— Как видишь, — усмехнулся заметивший хитрость панка Натаниель.

Кас замел мусор в совок и, скинув все в ведро, сложил инструменты на место в угол за шкафом. Натаниель собирал вещи — и свои и Кастиеля. Наблюдая за такой картиной у окна в конце класса, Кастиель вдруг почувствовал прилив эмоций. Он подошел и резким махом подхватил за талию парня, усадив его на невысокие шкафчики у стены. И выпускать из объятий не спешил. Натаниель сначала слегка ошалело посматривал на улыбающегося бесенка сверху вниз, упершись тому руками в плечи. А затем расслабился, заулыбавшись и даже рассмеявшись в голос на пару с Кастиелем.

— Мой домашний мальчик, — ласково произнес Кастиель, любуясь своим чудом снизу-вверх.

Натаниель чуть склонился, целуя парня в губы. И поцелуй был не какой-то мимолетный, а длился не меньше секунд тридцати, хотя был совсем легкий. Нат отстранился, выпрямляясь. Он впустил свои пальцы в отросшую крашеную шевелюру бесенка. Тот не мог отвести взгляд, но, поддаваясь все тому же чувственному импульсу, прижался к Натаниелю. Нат не выпускал его головы, медленно ероша длинные волосы.

— Бьется, — почти прошептал Кас. Еще тишина, Натаниель чувствовал все процессы, происходящие в желудке. — Тепло, — Снова тихо подал голос Кастиель. Он прикрыл глаза, нежась под теплыми руками своего домашнего мальчика, не зная, как найдет в себе силы расцепить объятия.

***

— Послушай, а разве нам нужен круг для похода в «Микки-парк»? — спросил Натаниель, с удивлением рассматривая сдутый резиновый круг. В цветочек, между прочим.

— Это не нам, это моей племяннице.

Натаниель удивленно посмотрел на Кастиеля, стоявшего у кровати и собиравшего вещи для похода в парк аттракционов на территории которого располагался небольшой аквапарк. Кас развел руки, держа в кулаке одной из них плавки.

— Завезем по дороге, — он продолжил собираться, кинув в сумку вещь, которую сжимал.

— А, — многословно ответил Натаниель, положив сложенный вчетверо резиновый кусок обратно.

Он посмотрел на широкую спину парня, на которой отчетливо выделялись лопатки. Пот блестел в пятнах света, проникавших через неплотно закрытые плотные занавески. На улице была ужасная жара, и она дала возможность узнать немного больше о бунтаре, за которого, в данный момент, Натаниель готов был хоть замуж выйти. Нат подошел к слегка суетливому хулигану, на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров почувствовав запах его кожи.

— А я-то уже беспокоился, что наше свидание окажется семейными посиделками, — Натаниель обнял согнувшегося панка, чувствуя влажную прохладу от спины.

Он почувствовал, как мышцы его парня напряглись, но не отпустил его, когда тот выпрямился. Кастиель развернулся, силой слегка расслабив капкан из рук, в которое попало его тело.

— А что плохого в семейных встречах? — лукаво улыбнулся Кастиель, не высвобождая себя от объятий блондинистого мучителя жарой полностью.

Натаниель не отводил взгляда от серых глаз, хотя в какой-то момент его внимание соскользнуло на слегка приоткрытые губы — из-за жары Кастиель был вынужден ловить воздух аж ртом, как его собака. Натаниель непроизвольно закусил нижнюю губу и поднял скошенный золотистый взгляд снова.

— Я бы хотел… — он слегка замялся. — Надеялся, что склоню тебя к небольшому продолжению после прогулки в парке.

Кастиель улыбнулся, одной рукой оглаживая ладони, сцепленные в замке на его пояснице, а вторую положив на липкую щеку блондина.

— Не надо меня ни к чему склонять. Надо просто сказать, что хочешь этого, — Кастиель шумно выдохнул носом, и получил в ответ бесшумную усмешку Натаниеля. — Соскучился? — чуть тише произнес Кастиель, приближаясь к Натаниелю, хотя в доме никого больше не было.

— Конечно, — Натаниель почувствовал на своей шее сухие губы и горячее дыхание. Он рефлекторно выгнул шею. — Из-за тестов у нас не было возможности провести время вместе.

Кас усмехнулся, чем защекотал шею Натаниеля. Он отстранился. Любил, когда их взгляды какое-то время сверлят друг друга, создавая напряжение перед следующей репликой.

— Тогда сегодня вечером после прогулки, когда жара спадет, я заставлю тебя забыть, как ощущается одиночество. — Нат положил ладонь на щеку Каса, закрыв пальцами его ухо.

— Конечно, — Кас сократил расстояние, и они поцеловались.

_В туалете со схематичным изображением человека предположительно мужского пола в одной из закрытых кабинок раздавались причмокивающие звуки. Руки Кастиеля находились на пояснице Ната, зажатого между ним и кафельной стенкой._

_— Ты же сказал, «когда жара спадет», — усмехнулся Нат, чувствуя, как с губ Кас переместился на шею и уже расцеловывал сгиб между шеей и плечом._

_— Я наверстываю упущенное. Ведь во время тестов мы даже не целовались, — отстранился Кас. И по глазам панка Натаниель понял, что ему не избежать жуткой парилки даже здесь под работающими кондиционерами._

_— Ох, черт, — повержено простонал он, чувствуя ладонь Кастиеля на согнутой в колене ноге._

Они вернулись, когда на улицах уже зажглись фонари. По меркам Натаниеля это поздно, но он не переживал, потому что сегодня отец не может отследить, во сколько он вернулся. Натаниель сказал, что будет у Мелоди. Хотя б это отец ему еще позволяет — готовиться к контрольным вместе с самой успевающей в классе девочкой. Родителей Кастиеля тоже не было дома, хотя опасность такого исхода и была вероятной. Но раз они не вернулись, значит вылет отца Кастиеля все-таки отложили до завтрашнего утра. Когда они зашли в комнату Каса, хозяин бесцеремонно толкнул Натаниеля на свою кровать. Сумки со шмотками он скинул у двери и приказал блондину не двигаться, в то время как сам ушел куда-то вне поле зрения и слуха. Впрочем, вернулся он довольно быстро — джинсы поменялись на свободные черные шорты и исчезла кожанка. Натаниель лежал, распластавшись на кровати и ощущая ступнями короткий ворс прикроватного коврика.

— Что это? — Натаниель посмотрел на небольшой тюбик, который с внимательным усердием распаковывал Кастиель.

— Потом узнаешь, — справившись со своей задачей, Кастиель кинул тюбик куда-то в сторону подушек и как-то незаметно для Ната залез коленями на кровать, оказавшись верхом.

Он склонился, вовлекая расслабившегося блондина в глубокий поцелуй.

— А ванна? — спросил Натаниель, когда Кас отстранился.

— И так нормально, — шепнул в ответ панк.

Он помог Натаниелю подтянуться на кровати, и они уже более-менее удобно устроились, когда Кас стал расстегивать клетчатую рубашку с коротким рукавом.

— Фу, мы грязные, — засмеялся Натаниель, почувствовав губы Каса на своей шее.

— Ага, — рассеянно ответил тот, вновь коротко целуя парня в губы и возвращаясь к ключицам.

— Стараешься меня заткнуть? — не унимался смешливый Натаниель.

— Ну хотя б попробовал, — Натаниель, даже не видя лица парня, услышал в голосе сердитые нотки.

Он успокаивающе положил руку на голову Каса, путая пальцы в волосах, и постарался еще больше расслабиться, прикрыв глаза. Он чувствовал губы Кастиеля в высвобожденном от рубашки пространстве между ребер. Дыхание стало спокойным и глубоким.

— Кас, — выдохнул он от скопившегося напряжения и почувствовал себя чуть легче. Кастиель скользнул ладонью по выпуклости на джинсовых шортах.

Он распахнул наконец расстегнутую рубашку, и взгляду незамедлительно предстали ярко темнеющие отметины в приглушенном свете настольной лампы. Заметив растерянный взгляд панка, Нат забеспокоился и хотел что-то сказать.

— Кас, это… — но его оправдание прервали губы, скользнувшие от шеи вниз к животу.

Натаниель судорожно выдохнул. В районе пояса почувствовалось облегчение — Кас расстегнул молнию и чуть приспустил штаны вместе с бельем, целуя новые открывшиеся области. Рука его скользила вслед за его движениями, пальцами очерчивая синеющие отметины. Кас поднялся и уставился на кончики своих пальцев, застывших у края одной из отметин на груди. Тишина недолго наполняла комнату панка, в которой обитал дух творчества.

— Они уродливые, знаю, — сокрушаясь внутри себя, изрек Натаниель.

Кас снова согнулся над ним, оказавшись на уровне шеи.

— Да, уродливые, — ответил он, прежде чем припасть к выемке между ключицами.

Натаниель болезненно свел брови, ощущая застывшие пальцы Кастиеля.

— Прости меня, — шепнул он в ночи. Короткий всхлип после судорожного выдоха не остались для Кастиеля незамеченными. Он поднялся.

— О, нет, — Кас перенял выражение лица Натаниеля, жалобно сведя брови. — Ты неправильно понял, — он скользнул рукой по щеке Ната. Нат открыл глаза. — Эти отметины, оставленные твоим ублюдком отцом, они уродливые. Они совершенно не подходят твоему красивому телу. — Натаниель почувствовал руки, успокаивающе скользящие по открытым участкам кожи.

— Ха-а, хах, — в зашедшемся дыхании негромко рассмеялся Натаниель. Его глаза, сощурившиеся от улыбки, мерцали влагой в негромком оранжевом свете.

Кастиель посмотрел на него — на него всего. Он чувствовал тяжесть в груди, которая не давала произнести ни слова.

— Натаниель, — сказал он и постарался глубоко вздохнуть, но не вышло. — Давай съедемся? — Натаниель чувствовал тяжесть ладони на своей шее, он улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — ответ заставил Кастиеля округлить глаза и проглотить скопившуюся в горле слюну. Он глубоко и часто задышал. — Но, Кас. — Кастиель затаил дыхание. — Я не могу переехать к твоим родителям. — Кастиель услышал, как падает что-то тяжелое и от столкновения по голове разносится глухая боль. — Только если мы переедем в свою квартиру, — закончил он. Резкий шумный выдох Каса. — Не купленную на деньги твоих родителей.

Кастиель почувствовал судорогу в горле и выдохнул. Он запрокинул голову и, быстро проморгавшись, сглотнул. Его отдышка тяжело разносилась в тишине комнаты. Натаниель не осмеливался сказать что-то еще.

— Хорошо, — Кастиель кивнул и убрал руку с шеи блондина.

Он склонился, целуя губы Натаниеля и получая ответ. Он все еще не выполнил обещание заставить его забыть, как ощущается одиночество.

_3 года спустя_

Между репетицией и парой у Кастиеля еще оставалось время. Хотя, раз так сложились обстоятельства, они с группой договорились, что могут еще порепетировать. Так что в короткий перерыв Кастиель решил, что успеет забежать к себе домой — сменить одежду и взять бутыль с водой, которую забыл у входа, когда убегал.

Он открыл квартиру, которая встретила его тишиной. Кеды Натаниеля стояли на полке, а значит блондин еще не ушел из дома.

— Нат! — крикнул Кастиель. Он зашел свернул на кухню и налил себе кружку воды. В гостиной тоже оказалось пусто. — Нат, — он зашел в спальню, где небольшое помещение почти полностью занимала огромная кровать.

Под смятым серым одеялом, открывающим с одной половины белые простыни и смятую после ухода Кастиеля подушку, нашелся блондин. Бледная грудь торчала из-под одеяла. В спальне было также темно, как и в пять утра, когда Кастиель покидал помещение. Ну, может, слегка светлее.

— Нат! — он подошел к кровати и растормошил закрывшегося локтем парня.

— М-м, — послышалось недовольное сонное мычание.

— Ты что, не вставал?

— Нет, — ответил вымученно блондин.

— Тебе же сегодня к первой.

— Ага. — Кас раскрыл светонепроницаемые шторы, по дороге подхватив из комода сменную футболку, отчего Натаниель, подобно вампиру, замычал и спрятался под одеялом.

— Но сейчас уже половина пары прошла! — ошарашенно констатировал Кас. В ответ он не получил ничего кроме повторившегося недовольного мычания. — Мать твою, Еловски! — вскрикнул Кас, он сдернул с паршивца одеяло.

Паршивец спал голым. И не мудрено — прятать такое роскошное тело, накаченное многогодовыми походами на бокс, и сам Кастиель считал преступлением, о чем однажды сообщил своей второй половинке. А оказался вознагражден почти постоянным хождением Натаниеля по квартире без одежды. Кастиель посмотрел на наручные электронные часы. Времени отчитывать отбившегося от рук отличника не было.

— Так, я побежал, — по инерции сообщил он и поскакал к дверям, в голове удерживая, что ему надо не забыть бутылку у выхода.

Второй раз Кастиель возвращался уже после пар. Он был в приподнятом настроении и хотел поскорее сообщить Натаниелю новость, которую ударник из его группы скинул в сообщении, пока он был в универе. Они поедут в небольшой тур по Франции в качестве разогрева популярной группы, отправившейся сейчас в мировое турне. Их менеджер — просто золото. А еще они дадут пару полностью своих концертов в каких-то популярных клубах страны. График получится плотный, но «Crowstorm» же не придурки, чтоб отказываться от такой возможности. Кастиелю все это не терпелось рассказать, но, судя по времени на его наручных часах, у Ната сейчас только заканчивается последняя пара. А, значит, придется еще немного набраться терпения. Зато он успеет приготовить ужин.

Кас зашел в квартиру и с удивлением заметил зажженный в гостиной свет. Он молча разулся и незамедлительно отправился туда.

— Нат? — на кресле, свесив с подлокотника ноги, сидел блондин в своей куртке с меховой отделкой. Его волосы были уложены, как если бы он собирался на прогулку.

— Привет, — сказал Натаниель, не отрываясь от игрушки на карманной приставке.

— Привет, — радость Кастиеля, переполнявшая его секунду назад, медленно забылась, уступая место ощущению недопонимания. — Ты так и сидел здесь целый день?

— Ммм, да… — незаинтересованно ответил Натаниель.

Склонив голову, Кастиель оставил блондина в гостиной наедине с включенным телевизором и его приставкой. Он зашел на кухню, заглянул в холодильник, и внутри все неприятно сжалось от полной запутанности — будто ему дали детский паззл, но то ли крупные фигурки от разных картинок, то ли чего-то не хватает, а он упорно не может сообразить и продолжает стараться сложить нестыкующиеся части мозаики. В холодильнике ничего не было, хотя он думал, что, раз Натаниель взял себе своеобразный выходной, то приготовил что-нибудь вкусное на ужин. Он непонятливо мотнул головой и закрыл холодильник.

— Натаниель, — он вернулся в гостиную, окликнув своего парня. К этому времени Натаниель прошел уровень и весь во внимании повернулся на зов. Кас запнулся, смотря на золотистые глаза, направленные на него. — Я пойду поужинаю в каком-нибудь кафе.

— Кафе, — встрепенулся Нат. Он встал, быстро сократив расстояние между ним и Кастиелем. — Я с тобой, — он обхватил руку Каса.

— Я, — Кас растерялся, чувствуя объятия своего парня. Он боялся, что он как-то себя выдаст. Если не лицом, то биением сердца. — Я пойду ужинать с Юбером. — Натаниель почему-то на дух не переносит ударника его группы. — Нам нужно кое-какие вещи обсудить насчет наших выступлений. — Нат отпустил Каса. Тот не мог не заметить, как потускнело лицо его парня.

— Окей, — Нат вздохнул, неуютно пройдясь руками по куртке.

Кас кивнул и решил, что надо идти одеваться. Он накинул кожаную куртку и склонился, чтобы завязать кроссовки. Натаниель вышел его провожать. Куртки на нем уже не было. Кас задумался, а почему тогда до этого Нат сидел в ней? Куртка.

— Кстати, — Кас вспомнил, что собирался сообщить новость Натаниелю. Но сейчас это делать как-то не тянуло. Или даже больше того… — Мы поедем в тур по Франции, — он улыбнулся, но внутри чувствовал отчего-то жуткое стеснение. Как будто делает что-то плохое.

— Чего? — переспросил его Натаниель. Его лицо слегка вытянулось, и он посмотрел на Кастиеля огромными глазами, переступив с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, наш менеджер. Он показал нас одной группе, и мы им понравились… Я не знаю, если быть честным, какую музыку играют ребята, но знаю, что они популярные, — Кастиель внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Натаниеля.

Тот сначала свел брови, а потом его лицо наконец прояснилось. Он опустил руки.

— Это же замечательно, — слегка дрожащим, но явно радостным голосом сказал Натаниель.

Он шагнул к Кастиелю и обвил его вокруг шеи, утыкаясь в изгиб между шеей и плечом.

— Да, — шепнул Кастиель в шею блондина и уткнулся ему в плечо, кладя ладони на спину.

В забегаловке рядом с домом устроили сегодня японский вечер. У них была такая фишка — менять на неделю кухню мира. Кастиель заказал себе аппетитно выглядящую лапшу. И даже слышал урчание живота, пока ждал своего заказа. Но лапша, приготовленная настоящим японским поваром, показалась ему безвкусной…

***

Натаниель был уже наполовину выдернут из сна, когда Кас вернулся с кухни, но не спешил возвращаться в постель, оставшись стоять в дверном проеме.

— Что случилось? — потирая глаз, сел на кровати Натаниель. — Иди поскорее ко мне. — Неожиданно сухой ответ будто огрел Натаниеля по груди и животу, вырывая всплеск неприятного жара.

— Автоответчик в коридоре прослушал.

— Автоо… что? — Натаниель едва ли сейчас мог логически связать то, что Кастиель не идет в постель и автоответчик.

— Автоответчик, — как идиоту повторил безэмоциональным голосом Кастиель. — Почему позвонил твой куратор и сказал, что ты пропустил более половины курса?

Натаниель напрягся, своим выражением лица выдавая себя полностью с потрохами. В глазах не осталось сонливости. Он смотрел на Кастиеля и не смел шевельнуться. Что, блять, могло произойти? Кастиель просто пошел ночью на кухню выпить стакан воды. Где Натаниель так провинился, чтобы этот полудурок решил слушать какие-то аудиосообщения на СТАЦИОНАРНОМ телефоне. Вообще они когда-то давно смеялись, что надо давать этот телефон, потому что тогда их просто не будут беспокоить. Нет, блять, приплыли.

— Кас, не волнуйся. Ты ж меня знаешь. Все под контролем, — Натаниель неровно усмехнулся. Но вопреки ожиданиям, Кастиель вдруг вспылил.

— Под контролем?! — вскрикнул он. Вообще, когда они въезжали, они забыли поинтересоваться насчет шумоизоляции, но судя по тому, что после множества их совместных ночей соседи все еще не смотрели на них косо, а старичок невысокого роста из смежной квартиры продолжал просить помощи донести продукты, все с шумоизоляцией было в порядке. — А вот можно мне поинтересоваться, — голос Кастиеля поубавил громкость, но с этим сдавленным придыханием казался не менее устрашающим. — А где ты был? — он сменил положение ног. — Сначала я думал — ладно, ты наконец устал быть прилежным учеником, спустя… сколько? Четырнадцать лет? Но знаешь, что еще куратор сказал в сообщении? — Кас выдержал паузу. — Когда ты стал открыто демонстрировать мне свой бунтарский дух? Неделю назад, полторы? Препод сказал, что ты отсутствовал чертов месяц! И если не сдашь норматив — тебя исключат за недостатком баллов.

Натаниель смолк, смотря прямо на Кастиеля, вокруг которого в комнату заливал неяркий желтоватый свет из коридора. Он правда растерялся. Он сонный. Сейчас два ночи. И он был не в силах быстро выдумать адекватную ложь. А правда… конечно он не хотел говорить правду. Кастиеля это ущемит хотя бы потому, что те пару раз, когда он ждал Натаниеля в теплой постели, Натаниель не в библиотеке засиживался, а ходил пить с одногруппниками. Глупо, конечно, такое скрывать. Особенно от Кастиеля, но Нат подумал… Он не хотел. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Кастиель знал его таким. Любил, когда Кас на ушко шепчет «мой домашний мальчик». Верил, что эти веселья никак не аукнуться, пока незаметно для себя не стал меняться внешне. А Кастиель только порадовался, когда Нат показал свои первые ушные проколы. И потом подарил пару оригинальных кед от «конверс».

— Посплю сегодня на диване, — устав ждать ответа, Кастиель зашел в спальню за подушкой и так же скоро вышел.

— Да ну и пошел ты! Отчитываться я ему еще должен! — дверь захлопнулась, на секунду оглушая Натаниеля.

Подумать только! Да сам постоянно на репетициях своих вместо пар. Натаниель откинулся на постель, закрывшись серым одеялом с головой.

***

Кастиелю казалось, что тур тянулся вечность. Не, было, конечно, весело и незабываемо. На самом деле такое огромное путешествие, утрамбованное в каких-то пару недель, не сравнится с периодическими выступлениями «Crowstorm» в клубе их родного города. Публика конечно была благодарная и не сказать, что малочисленная. Тем не менее такой масштаб все же давал ощущение развития. Если они и не набрали новых фанатов на разогреве — было приятно видеть, что подвальные клубы в других городах собирают аудиторию не меньше, чем в городе, где о них знают практически все. Все эти посиделки с, во-первых, звездами мирового уровня. Ребята делились советами и историями. А во-вторых, драйв и шквал аплодисментов, свистов, криков. Все это до невероятности тянуло. Хотелось отрываться. Но вместе с тем — это было все настолько перманентно. И когда он возвращался в свой номер в отеле или засыпал на подушке в фирменном автобусе, он чувствовал, как нечто вязкое заполняет его изнутри. Тоска или что-то вроде. И тогда непреодолимо тянуло к Нату. Он закрывал глаза и старался представить его, но все бесполезно. Хотелось сразу же довольствоваться не только мыслями, но и реальностью. А в реальности были пьяные развлечения, чокнутое поведение группы, музыка и толпа фанатов. Кастиель тогда ухмылялся, думая, что частично начинает понимать слова одного из своих кумиров.

Кастиель вернулся где-то около пяти утра. Он был чертовски рад, что так вышло. Они должны были вернуться завтра днем, но из-за накладок группе Мировых ребят пришлось отменить концерт в последнем городе тура. Он открыл дверь, даже почти не прогремев ключом в замке. Перешагнув порог, он почувствовал, как нечто приятное окутывает все его тело и сознание. Дом встретил его приятными сумерками. Он старался все делать как можно тише, но при этом очень суетился. Хотел поскорее оказаться в объятиях своего домашнего мальчика. Он с трудом скинул красные кеды, ленясь их нормально развязать, и на цыпочках прошуршал к кухонной раковине. Из крана зашумел поток воды. Кастиель вытер руки о махровое полотенце, съехавшее с края для сушки тарелок, и кинул его там, где взял. Он бесшумно открыл дверь в маленькую спальню. Окно было приоткрыто, что можно было понять по свежести в комнате. Огромное пуховое одеяло в сером пододеяльнике было натянуто до самых подушек. Весь изведенный от предвкушения Кастиель закусил губу. В горле встал ком из слов, которые хотелось выкрикнуть. Он присел на кровать. Уже под одеялом чувствовался вес и Кастиель порадовался, что не сел на ноги, случайно не выдав свое появление раньше времени, а дальше он уже мог действовать по наитию. Он чувствовал под руками, как Натаниель, почему-то повернувшись к краю кровати, посапывает мило на боку. Обычно Натаниель не любил лежать, отвернувшись к краю. Кастиель навалился, обнимая охапку пухового одеяла.

— Кто это тут такой сонный кролик, который спрятался от волка со всех сторон.

В мягком коконе почувствовалось копошение. Кастиель ослабил хватку и чуть отодвинулся. Из-под края одеяла высунулась темная макушка. Кастиель еще не успел что-то осознать, но в животе уже кольнуло от нехорошего предчувствия. Из-под одела вытянулось тело. Волосы были длинные и черные. Кастиель в непонимании округлил глаза в тот момент, когда разбуженный им незнакомец потревожил сон его «сонного кролика».

— Что случилось? — раздалось из-под одеяла с другой _(Кастиеля)_ стороны.

Справа зажглась настольная лампа — и Кастиель встретился с невыспанными глазами того, кого, думал, только что обнимал под мягким коконом одеяла. Натаниель не успел впасть в шоковое состояние, как Кастиель уже перевел взгляд на девушку с длинными идеально прямыми волосами, сидевшую перед ним и закрывавшую свою довольно объемную грудь.

— Кас эт-это… — Натаниель зашуршал одеялами, но Кастиель не стал ждать, пока блондин что-то придумает в свое оправдание. Он поднялся с кровати, скрывшись из спальни. Послышался громкий замок входной двери и провернувшаяся ручка. Натаниель напряженно прислушивался к звукам, как вдруг Кас вернулся в комнату.

— Вали, — негромко сказал Кас.

— Ч-чт… — брюнетка почувствовала, что разъяренный взгляд металлических глаз направлен на нее.

— Пиздуй отсюда! — Кастиель в один шаг преодолел расстояние от двери до девчонки и схватил ту за волосы, вытаскивая из постели.

— Э-эй! — подскочил Натаниель с другой стороны кровати.

Кастиель выволок девушку, держащуюся за его запястье, за дверь.

— Вали отсюда, пока я твою голову о стену не разбил, — еле сдерживая себя от выполнения обещания, Кастиель выкинул обнаженную длинноволосую девицу за порог квартиры.

— Кас, она же голая! — слегка опасаясь повысить голос, подоспел Натаниель, положив руку на спину Кастиеля.

Кас обернулся, приметив свою пассию в штанах и без кофты, сжимавшего какие-то тряпки в левой руке. Он перехватил блондина за предплечье и мощным толчком всей поверхностью ступни выпнул парня вслед за любовницей. Натаниель по инерции сделал еще несколько шагов, еле удержавшись на ногах. Дверь захлопнулась с оглушительным звуком, что, казалось, это слышали все соседи. С потолка, возможно, посыпалась штукатурка.

Выгнанная пара смотрела на черную дверь, закрывшуюся перед ними — и только тут девушка как будто бы и впрямь ощутила, что голая. Она прикрылась вместо того, чтобы постараться что-то узнать от парня, которого выгнали вслед за ней. Наверное, она была несколько поражена. Не могла даже свести взгляда с пугающе захлопнувшейся двери.

— Вот, держи, — Натаниель протянул девушке платье и ее лифчик. Все, что смог схватить в суматохе, дабы не оставить бедную девушку, ставшую жертвой обстоятельств, совсем уж нагишом.

— Спасибо, — она забрала свою одежду. — А…

— Уходи, — прервал ее помрачневший Нат.

Он подошел к двери, взявшись за ручку. Та поддалась не сразу, но Натаниель не слышал шума в замке, когда Кастиель ушел. Так что он постарался нажать посильнее. Ручка повернулась и дверь открылась. Натаниель рассмотрел механизм замка. Наверняка, там что-то повредилось. Он шагнул в серость квартиры, аккуратно притворяя за собой дверь.

Кастиель стоял на кухне, повернувшись спиной к прихожей. Его спина была ссутулена, волосы свисали вниз. Нат зашел на кухню, увидев на полу крупные осколки и осколки поменьше. Руки Кастиеля были напряжены и пальцы изгибались, подобно когтям.

— Счастлив, да? — голос Кастиеля заставил по спине Ната пробежаться холодок. — Теперь ты все прелести жизни впитал, заучка гребанный?

— А чего ты хотел? — Натаниель боялся. Но ему показалось, что Кастиель психанет лишь больше, если Нат станет извиняться. — У меня есть потребности и я их удовлетворяю! — Натаниель повысил тон. И понял, что сделал это напрасно.

Кастиель развернулся. По щеке Натаниеля прилетела хлесткая пощечина тыльной стороной ладони.

— Потребности?! — взъелся Кас. — То есть когда ты стонал подо мной, что «больше не можешь» это была чушь собачья?! Я тебе не додавал оказывается, да?! — Кастиель свирепел на глазах. Хотя сам музыкант внутри чувствовал лишь неразбериху — он не мог связать измученное довольное лицо Натаниеля, упорно стоявшее в голове с тем, что теперь блондин говорит в реальности.

— Ебля в задницу. Как же. Отличный способ удовлетворения! А мне хер зачем? Просто как побрякушка чтоб висела? — вот сейчас бы Натаниелю огреть бы чем-нибудь по голове. В мозгах поднята красная тревога, но кнопка «стоп» неисправна.

Кастиель резко изменился в лице и отшатнулся в ошеломлении. В груди вдруг стало не хватать воздуха, но Кастиель не мог сделать вдох.

— Такой ты повод нашел присунуть бабе? — его голос был спокоен до леденящего душу ужаса, но, если быть внимательным, станет понятно, что он лишь старался перекрыть захлебывания от начинающейся истерики, как бывает у ребенка, который старается успокоиться после бурного плача. — Я думал… — голос Каса немного сорвался. — Я думал, мы с тобой откровенны, — легко было понять — Кастиель все еще не мог связать все, что было в его голове, с реально происходящей ситуацией. — Мы могли бы поговорить. И я… — Кас вдруг почувствовал, что сдержаться не получится. Он поднял руку, брякнув браслетами, и растер пальцами уголки глаз. Только тогда он снова смог посмотреть на Натаниеля. — Я никогда не был против, — голос стал совсем слабый.

Натаниель беспомощно смотрел на Каса. Искал слова, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Оправданий не было. Сейчас было так абсурдно — чувствовать себя на месте кого-то другого. Будто это и впрямь был не он. Будто тело, которое Натаниель воспитал сам — со всеми его кубикам пресса, развитой мускулатурой, продырявленными ушами и полученным шрамом в подарок — это тело какого-то неизвестного жигало, в которое разум Натаниеля переместился вот буквально только что. Кастиель еще какое-то время не отводил от него взгляд, но затем, ломая под весом крупные осколки тарелок, миновал Натаниеля и скрылся в спальне.

— Кас, — за ним проследовал Натаниель — он робко прижался к косяку, наблюдая, как Кастиель достает что-то из ящика прикроватной тумбочки.

Он идет к шкафу, но когда снова показывается на глаза после закрытия — в его руках всего лишь пара каких-то побрякушек. Вещей у Кастиеля немного — все это отлично помещается в старый мягкий чехол вместе с акустической гитарой. Музыкант уже готов открыть дверь, когда его ладони касается что-то теплое, что не дает ему сделать и шагу. Кастиель поворачивается и видит, что так и не накинувший на себя никакой футболки Натаниель держит его руку в хвате обеих своих ладоней. Кастиель ничего не говорит, просто проглатывает скопившуюся слюну, не отображая никаких реакций на своем лице.

— Кастиель, — жалобно протянул Нат. Он сильнее сжимает ладонь. — Куда ты? Не уходи, — его брови до боли во лбу сведены к переносице. Он тоже уже на пределе — голос плаксивый, зато разрыдался хотя бы не первый.

Кастиель посмотрел на него, стараясь прислушаться к чувствам. Но внутри пустота. Он почти уверен, что даже не слышит биения сердца. И от этого факта в груди Кастиеля стала разрастаться другая эмоция — ярость. Он сжал зубы, закрыв глаза, чувствуя, как раздуваются ноздри.

— Кас, — позвал Натаниель.

— Я! — выкрикнул парень, вырывая руку из хитрой ловушки. — Я не могу строить се… — он подавился, будто его собиралось вырвать, — семью с таким гнусным человеком!

Кастиель резко развернулся, чтобы более его ничего не могло задержать в этой квартире, и размашистыми шагами пошел к лифтам.

— Подожди! — вслед за ним выпрыгнул Натаниель. — Ты куда? Не уходи! — он не понимал, что делать. — Прошу тебя, останься! Давай поговорим, — Натаниель усиленно старался сделать свой голос менее плаксивым, но выходило все с точностью да наоборот.

— Уже поговорили, — осек его Кастиель. Свидетелем громкой ссоры парочки случайно стала девушка с высветленными волосами и явным пристрастием к розовому из соседней квартиры. Она собиралась на прогулку со своей собачкой. Кастиель исподлобья кинул на нее быстрый взгляд и затем перевел его на Натаниеля, стоявшего на лестничной площадке с голым торсом. — Иди домой, не позорься, — попросил его Кастиель, собрав в себе последние силы.

Просить было бессмысленно, но упускать последние минуты Каса, стоявшего на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Натаниель не собирался. Он оперся о косяк двери, отделявшей холл с лифтами от коридора с квартирами.

— Хотя бы скажешь, зачем разбил тарелки?.. — Натаниель городил глупость — факт, но, еще раз, упускать последние секунды, находясь так близко к музыканту, Натаниель не собирался.

— … Если бы я не сделал что-нибудь для выпуска пара, на месте этих тарелок оказалась бы твоя голова…

Более ничего не говоря, он шагнул в прибывший лифт, не дожидаясь соседки, которая закопалась у двери, брякая связкой с ключами.

***

Стандартная трель вызова, которую надо было бы давно сменить на мобильном, но Кастиелю было лень. Раунд окончен. Мелодия полилась по новой.

— Возьми чертов мобильный. Он не перестанет звонить, если ты не ответишь. Или хотя бы звук отключи.

— Вчера ты психанул, что тебя достали вибрации.

— Выкини тогда его нахуй в окно, раз не хочешь предпринять меры.

Кастиель посмотрел на стоявшего у раковины Юбера.

— Тс, — прыснул он и поднял свое тулово с дивана, помогая себе тягой ножного размаха.

Он подошел к телефону. В пределах белой рамки корпуса высвечивался тот же контакт, что и десятки раз до этого. Он откинул назад прилипшие к потному лбу пряди волос.

— Ало, — незаинтересованно ответил он. В трубке сперва была непродолжительная тишина.

— [Привет,] — послышался знакомый голос.

— Привет, — повторил Кас со вздохом, переворачиваясь и пристраиваясь к тумбочке.

— [Нам надо поговорить…] — как-то более размеренным тоном, чем ожидал Кастиель, сообщил собеседник.

— Уже говорили, — старался Кастиель отвечать так, чтобы завести новую тему не вышло и вызов был завершен.

— [Кастиель, я хочу все объяснить,] — на противоположном конце повисла тишина и Нат понял, что реакции ждать не приходится. — [Я допустил крупную ошибку…] — сдавшись, подкинули Кастиелю дров в печь. Снова молчок.

Кастиель глубоко вздохнул.

— Откуда мне знать, что, когда ты решил меня успокоить в Лионе сексом по телефону, ты был один, а не со ртом очередной шлюшки между ног? — после этого бившего по уязвимым местам совести вопроса Натаниель смолк так же, как Кастиель после просьб о разговоре. Но Кас достаточно знал Натаниеля, чтоб почти физически ощутить, как тот поджимает губы. Обычно тем самым скрывая что-то до невероятности глупое. Над чем после раскрытия можно будет заливисто посмеяться. Но не теперь. — Вещи можешь выкидывать, если не нужны, — послушав неглубокое дыхание на протяжении нескольких секунд, Кастиель сбросил вызов.

— Все, — сказал он, покрутив демонстративно экраном телефона в строну Юбера.

Юбер прыснул смехом, помотав головой. Кастиель швырнул смартфон с белым корпусом на диван и направился в сторону ванной.

***

Сквозь закрытые во всей квартире шторы через щели просачивался яркий свет дневного солнца. Свесив ноги с подлокотника кресла, Натаниель привычно подремывал, уткнувшись в меховой ворот своей куртки. Из универа его все-таки вышвырнули. Он почти собрался выходить, когда, взявшись за дверную ручку, все же не смог ее повернуть. Он бросил эту затею и лениво откинулся в кресле, стоявшее внутри небольшой ниши при входе под окном.

Под вечер он все же решил, что стоит встать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы перебраться в кровать. Ботинки он скинул на пороге. Куртку тоже оставил на полу. Он пересек квартиру, в которой все осталось также, как в день ссоры с Кастиелем. Даже неубранные осколки остались лежать на своем месте. По мере преодоления узкого коридора, на полу, как след, оставались брошенные части гардероба. В конце перед самой дверью ванны — подвеска на крупной цепочке и браслеты. Кольца Натаниель оставил на машинке. Из ванны он вышел нагишом — полотенце забыл взять в спальной. Он прошел, снова оставляя следы, на сей раз в виде прозрачных мокрых лужиц. Он зашел в спальню и закрыл дверь на которой весело два плаката, налепленных наискосок друг на друга — одна любимая группа Кастиеля. Вторая — афиша первого концерта «Crowstorm». Небольшая спальня была выстелена ковром с коротким ворсом, поэтому Натаниель с легкостью почувствовал, что наступил на какой-то мягкий гладкий комок. Он опустил взгляд и увидел, что это черная футболка — из складок выглядывал фрагмент знакомой собачьей пасти. Натаниель опустился, сползая по двери, и взял в руки футболку. Он расправил ее, рассмотрев принт в виде морды свирепого пса. Через пару мгновений она была уже у него на голове. Футболка была черная. Ничего было не видно — довольствуйся только своим воображением. Натаниель глубоко вдохнул и легкие наполнились знакомым запахом. Он выпрямил ноги. Его дыхание было глубоким и размеренным, пока в кулаках он сжимал края футболки.

— Кас, — донесся плаксивый голос из-под текстильного «мешка».

Натаниель упал головой на пол, сжимая в кулаках черную футболку.

***

В телефоне раздавались продолжительные гудки.

— Привет, — когда Натаниель услышал, что с того конца подняли трубку.

— [Привет.]

— Как ты там? — спросил Натаниель, чтоб завести разговор. Шебуршание в трубке.

— [В порядке.]

— А, это хорошо… Кас, — задержка, ожидание реакции. Тишина. — С днем рождения.

Послышался негромкий вздох, но отвечать не спешили.

— [Спасибо,] — размерено. Ситуативная задержка, которая предназначена для смены темы. — Можешь больше не звонить мне по праздникам, — перерыв. — [Я тебя поздравлять не буду.]

— Хорошо, — ответил Натаниель.

— [Пока.]

— Пока.

Сброс вызова.

***

Полдень выходного дня. Натаниель встал с кровати ему не в чем себя корить. Он все еще чувствовал, что вчера поработал на славу. По телевизору в это время обычно ничего интересного. Поэтому выбор пал на развлекательный поп канал, связанный с музыкой. Такие больше нацелены на женскую аудиторию, но, несмотря на то, что порят они полную чушь, все же как-то это смотреть приятнее, чем передачу про народную медицину.

— В сегодняшнем нашем шоу восходящая звезда, «новая надежда рок музыки», как утверждают его фанаты. Вокалист группы «Crowstorm», Кастиель Дюран!

В зале бурные аплодисменты и женские крики. На площадке появился Кастиель в клетчатой красной рубашке. Волосы были убраны в хвост, что позволяло взору зрителя рассмотреть все дырки в его ушах. Он помахал публике и направился к креслу, стоявшее напротив кресла ведущего. Когда он занял свое место, дырки на черных джинсах в области коленей стали более явными. Первые минуты шоу после приглашения гостя были довольно неинтересными. Так всегда бывает, когда аудитории требуется представить посетившую площадку звезду. Но через какое-то время начались наконец реальные вопросы оставленные, по словам ведущих, зрителями.

— Кастиель, — ведущей этого шоу была девушка, не блещущая модельным типом внешности. Но публику она цепляла своим веселым нравом и харизмой. — Во всех своих интервью вы утверждаете, что все свободное время уделяете творчеству. Но вряд ли среди ваших фанатов найдется много человек, которые довольствуются только вашей музыкой. Наверняка на вас множество раз нападали с расспросами личного характера.

— Ага, — едва ли на таких шоу найдутся знаменитости, которые на подобные вопросы не будут глупо скашивать улыбку на бок, совсем чуть-чуть демонстрируя свою смущенность.

— И тому есть очень даже веские причины, — ведущая поменяла позу, устраиваясь удобнее в кресле и меняя положение своих ног. Она подсмотрела следующий лист в своем планшете. — С самого начала вашей карьеры вы не были застуканы ни с одним человеком, хотя бы близко напоминавшим вашего партнера. Конечно вокруг вас, как вокруг и многих других звезд, водится множество слухов, но пока что не разразилось ни одного крупного скандала с вашим участием. Что, признаться, для звезд такого масштаба сейчас довольно редкое явление. В творчестве вашей группы на данный момент наблюдается явный подъем, но что тогда насчет успехов на любовном фронте? — Кастиель усмехнулся.

— Это правда, что сейчас я максимум сил вкладываю в творчество и продвижение нашей группы, — в зале повисла выжидающая тишина. — И на данный момент я ни с кем не встречаюсь, что, собственно, в разы увеличивает мое время, которое я могу вложить на развитие нашего творчества. — Интервьюер улыбнулась и посмотрела в зал.

— Вы сказали «на данный момент», значит, вы недавно с кем-то встречались? — Кастиель свел брови, с усмешкой негодующе повернув голову к зрителям.

— Ну, какое-то время назад был человек, которому я уделял больше времени, чем своему творчеству и даже себе. Но так случилось, что нам пришлось разойтись.

— Вы хотите сказать, что раз этот человек отнимал у вас столько времени, то вы не смогли с ним продолжать отношения, сделав выбор в пользу творчества? — интервьюер выпрямился.

— Оу, нет, — опровергнул Кастиель слова ведущей. — Скорее, он был моей музой, благодаря которой стало возможно вообще существование нашей группы.

По залу пронесся неразборчивый шум, который вылился в совокупные слова интервьюера:

— Ого, — снова смена положения ног. — То есть, вы хотите сказать, что вы начали с ним встречаться еще до создания «Crowstorm», которая второй год успешно штурмует мировые арены. Что же это за человек такой? — ведущая сама наклонилась чуть вперед, не в силах профессионализмом замаскировать свое любопытство.

— Я бы не хотел называть его имени, — Кастиель усмехнулся.

— Понятно, понятно, — прокомментировала ведущая и откинулась назад в кресле. — И сейчас вы…

— Сейчас у меня не выходит заводить длительных отношений, — с улыбкой тактично ответил Кастиель.

Далее была развлекательная часть шоу. Снова какой-то непонятный конкурс. Креативные директоры этих передач явно редко задумываются над своей репутацией. Далее монтаж перенес зрителя назад в лобби для интервью.

— Пока мы с вами разговаривали, наши операторы следили за опросом, который устроили в начале вашего прибытия сюда. В результате этого опроса мы задаем тот вопрос зрителя, который набрал наибольшее количество заинтересованных людей.

— Да, знаю, — кивнул Кастиель тем самым доказывая, что программу он хотя бы краем глаза просматривал, чтобы быть подготовленным.

— Отлично. Ну что ж. Тогда без лишних слов приступим. И вопрос этот, — ведущая смотрела на экран своего смартфона. Она усмехнулась. — Да, как я и говорила — многие интересуются вашей личной жизнью. Победивший вопрос, — пауза. — «Можно ли узнать, какого пола был человек, вдохновивший вас на создание группы». — Кастиель будто знал, что такой вопрос так или иначе прозвучит в программе.

— Что ж, не буду скрывать. Моей Музой был парень, — в зале разнеслись неоднозначные «улюлюканья». Интервьюер улыбнулась.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что вы гей? — удивительно, но в подаче этой ведущей вопрос смотрелся довольно тактично.

— Нет, я встречался и с девушками, — с лица Кастиеля не слезала улыбка, поэтому уже начинали побаливать скулы.

На этой логичной ноте чувствовалось, что должно уже было завершиться интервью.

— Вы такой положительный в нашей программе, — улыбнулась ведущая. — Я, честно, не ожидала встретить вас в нашей передаче в таком амплуа. На сцене вы совсем другой. Можно ли вас попросить произнести Вашу главную мысль, словами, как если бы вы выступали на сцене, — Кастиель усмехнулся, услышав одобрительный вой и аплодисменты со стороны зрителей.

Он свел брови, производя мыслительные процессы. Откинулся в кресле.

— Он стал моей единственной любовью. Я уже повстречал того единственного, с которым с которым должен был пойти по жизни, но такая уж Судьба сука. Думаю, это тот клинический случай, когда творческая личность так или иначе страдает. Судьба обделила меня героиновой зависимостью, зато отлично дала по узелкам нервов.

В зале раздались аплодисменты.

Натаниель выключил передачу. В глазах чувствовал влагу. Он бы пожертвовал чем угодно, если бы это помогло ему обнять Каса прямо сейчас.

***

Натаниель стоял на остановке в ожидании автобуса. Угораздило ж его в мороз забрести в такую даль. Еще и карту не взял. Нечего было этим придуркам «друзьям» на слово верить, что как привезли, так и увезут. Теперь Натаниель «ловил» лицом косой мокрый снег, а они все пьянющие валялись в провонявшей блевотиной квартире. На такси не хватало. Натаниель обшманал карманы ребят в поиске мелочи и насобирал-таки себе на автобус. С каждого по чуть-чуть. Даже и не заметят. Бензин всяко дороже стоит.

Взгляд Натаниеля выцепил на скамейке журнал с шевелящимися от ветра страницами. Рядом сидела совсем миниатюрная старушка, поджав поближе сумочку. Натаниель подошел к скамейке, не вытаскивая руки из карманов. Он присмотрелся к заголовку на первой странице, где цепляющим шрифтом было написано «Crowstorm» более мелким, но все еще читаемым, было напечатано краткое цепляющее описание статьи «Вокалист Кастиель Дюран избил свою фанатку». Почти вплотную друг к другу на странице было размещено две фотографии. Подул резкий порыв холодного ветра, перелистнув страницы. Натаниель рефлекторно «выбросил» руку из кармана, вернув назад и прижав страницы. На одной фотографии была потерпевшая с обильными отеками на лице и пластиковым шейным бандажом перед распахнутыми дверьми машины скорой. На второй — не особо хорошего качества с зеленоватым освещением Кастиель, сидящий на скамье у стены. В наручниках.

Натаниель присмотрелся. Было проблематично, но он распознал в изуродованном лице пострадавшей ту самую девушку, с которой его застукал Кастиель в последнюю их встречу.

***

Наркотики. Из того, чем еще не баловались они с друзьями, оставались только наркотики. Где-то в своем подсознании Натаниель понимал, что рано или поздно до этого дойдет. В самом начале группка заядлых пьянчуг всего лишь хотела прогулять один денек универ. Только вот Натаниель не учел, что после того, как вкусит запретный (уже не этически, а на законодательном уровне), плод и почувствует легкость — минутное освобождение от страданий — уйдет в бессознанку. Может быть, это хотя бы немного приблизит к тому, что он хочет получить назад — хотя бы мысленно.

Находит себя Натаниель уже в какой-то клинике в отвратительном состоянии. В него воткнута капельница и натянут больничный халат. Он встает пройтись до ближайшего зеркала, придерживаясь за штангу капельницы, но лучше б не подходил. Красные глаза резко контрастируют с бледным лицом. Вид в общем мразотный. Его желудок выворачивает в рядом стоящий унитаз, но рвотный позыв случился единожды. Он не стал чувствовать себя лучше, но хотя бы его больше не тошнило. Он неторопливыми шагами вернулся к койке, напоминая себе немощного старика. Другие пациенты, находившиеся с ним в одной, видимо, палате, которая была на удивление огромной по представлениям Натаниеля, мелькали где-то рядом, мимо, на периферии лишь какими-то почти не существующими тенями. До слуха доносились кашель, сморкание, больничные запахи. И казалось — здесь нет ни одной медсестры. Натаниель сел на свою койку и открыл ящик прикроватной тумбы. Он сделал это интуитивно — не особо на что надеясь. И удивился, когда в ящике действительно оказался его телефон. Он взял его и не задумываясь разблокировал экран. Почти сразу зашел в историю вызовов, чтобы найти там один единственный контакт, которому собирался позвонить, как только проснулся. Он нажал кнопку вызова и стал ждать привычных гудков.

«Набранный вами номер не обслуживается».

_2 года спустя_

На улице чертовски жарко. Что уж говорить о квартире. Кондиционер сдох. Так и не хватило сил его проверить. Лежи себе в прохладной ванне, сам спасайся. Продукты в доме закончились. И что уж говорить о том, что выбора иного не было кроме как отправиться в магазин. Заодно можно зайти на работу, а по пути назад купить чего-нибудь прохладительного.

Пересечение на этих двух улицах Натаниель не любил — широкий перекресток с огромным потоком машин. У водителей которых, конечно, и в голове не всплывает мысли, что пора бы остановиться, когда на светофоре загорается желтый. Дорога домой кажется немного легче. Но угораздило ж Натаниеля иметь квартиру на западе и забыть очки. Солнце беспощадно выжигало глаза. Одно радовало — оставалось идти по прямой.

— Да это же… — рядом как растопленные тени прошмыгнули две девушки.

— Да-да! Это точно он… — их перешептывания было слышно всем, кто находился в радиусе пары метров.

Натаниель остановился на углу, прижимая бумажный продуктовый пакет к боку. На противоположной стороне, минуя «зебру», стояла пара. И один из ее участников был именно Он.

— Может пойдем спросим сфоткаться? — девчонки остановились чуть дальше от Натаниеля.

— Да ты что, они, наверное, вышли на свидание. Отвлекать их как-то… — послышался совместный грустный вздох. Девушки пошли дальше.

До дома оставалось пересечь пару улиц и свернуть за угол, скрываясь от испепеляющего прожектора яркого солнца. Но Натаниель не двигался, чувствуя, как его ноги медленно поглощает расплавившийся бетон под ногами.

— «Кастиель», — Натаниелю казалось, что он громко произнес это имя. Но губы блондина оставались сомкнуты. — «Кастиель», — громче постарался выговорить он, но ничего, — «Касти!..» — наконец выкрикнул он, что было мощи.

Улица оставалась безмолвной, если не считать жужжания проезжающих автомобилей и тикающих поворотников. Обвив руку знаменитого музыканта, стоявшего в расслабленной позе, невысокий паренек в короткой безрукавке привалил голову к его плечу. Платиновый блонд паренька отсвечивал на солнце, как драгоценный камень. Паре, удивительным образом идеально сочетающейся — развязный рокер и паренек модельной внешности, излучающий чрезмерную ауру сексуальности — горел красный. Натаниелю казалось, что ему тоже горел красный. «Я повстречал того единственного… я не могу больше строить длительных отношений». Солнцепек окончательно доконал, превращая мысли в кашу и давая ощущение сна.

Куда направлен взгляд Кастиеля было не видно за голографическими стеклами темных очков, но Натаниель знал, что Кастиель его видит. Он чувствовал, как изнутри все тело сотрясает мелкая дрожь. Ведь Кастиель видел, что Натаниель все еще носит его футболки. От колотящей дрожи становилось жарко. А от того — дурнее.

На том переходе загорелся зеленый. Пара, немного с задержкой, двинулась дальше по намеченному пути. Натаниель отмер, отвернувшись и направившись в квартиру со сломанным кондиционером.


	2. Экстра. Мам, мне нравится мальчик

После того, как Кастиеля вежливо попросили (но фактически выгнали) из класса, он не захотел продолжать находиться в этом заведении из-за своей выходки. И с оставшихся уроков попросту сбежал. Ему не впервой отдуваться перед директрисой о прогулах. Однако к его удивлению — никаких жалоб по телефону на протяжении всего дня даже не поступило. Наверняка биолог поделился происшествием с остальными коллегами и те сочли, что для спокойного состояния оставшихся учеников действительно будет лучше, если Дюран не будет присутствовать на уроках. Кастиель никак не мог подумать, что признание в чувствах будет расценено как куда больший проступок, чем сломанная дверца шкафа.

Вернувшись домой, он устало выдохнул, прислонившись головой к входной двери. Он не из тех людей, которые из-за каждого своего промаха, дабы их не гнобили, кидаются менять школы, но сейчас ему это казалось вполне не бредовым вариантом. Всяко проще чем ответить на вопрос, что он собирается делать с ситуацией следующие несколько дней. Он не знает даже последствий своей выходки — ведь он сбежал. Демон же, наверное, был единственным созданием, которое было радо раннему возвращению хозяина. Пожелав отвлечься хоть на секунду, весь оставшийся день Кастиель провел в заботе о псе. Они гуляли вместе дольше обычного. И, к счастью, не встретили ни одного знакомого. Ну если, конечно, не иметь ввиду друзей Демона.

Но к вечеру осознание никуда не девшейся проблемы снова накрыла его. Кастиель выходил из душа, когда мысль сокрушающим ударом врезалась к нему в сознание: «Блин, еще и родители ж с завтрашнего дня дома…» Кастиель со звучным шлепком приложил ладонь к лицу, вымученно выдавливая из себя полурычащий стон. Он подошел к холодильнику, раскупорив пакет холодного молока.

***

Валери у плиты колдовала что-то супер легкое на ужин, когда Кастиель подошел и встал рядом, сверля ее на протяжении нескольких минут взглядом, но ничего не говоря. Она бы не выдержала этого стояния над душой как только закончилась бы пятая минута, но коротко вздохнув, Кастиель наконец озвучил просьбу, которую не решался.

— Мам, можно я не буду ходить пару дней в школу?

Валери, ожидаемо, очумело раскрыла глаза, смотря на какого-то удрученного сына. Она конечно знала, что ее сыночек не идеал для подражания. Но чтоб вот так открыто говорить о своих прогулах — такое впервые. Так что, как и любое материнское сердце, ее собственное тут же заподозрило в этой просьбе подвох.

— Что-то случилось, Каси? — не то что бы сильно беспокойно, но все же, не удержавшись от подобных ноток, уточнила она.

Ужас врезался к ней в мысли, когда ее ангелочек не взбрыкнулся на свое нелюбимое обращение.

— Да мам… — Кастиель не хотел продолжать.

Между родителем и ребенком ненадолго повисла тишина, но Валери не собиралась двигаться с места. И разрешать сыну все, что тому в голову взбредет, тоже не собиралась. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не предоставит ей значимую причину. Кастиель поднял на нее взгляд. И это был взгляд, который всегда трогал ее сердце, но который, с приходом его взросления, она всегда опасалась увидеть. Взгляд полной растерянности.

— Мам, тебе лучше присесть.

Через пару минут они были в гостиной. Валери перед этим заварила чай, добавив туда малины, и успела перенести в гостиную корзинку со сдобами. Кажется, этой задержкой несколько потрепав нервы сыну. Но хоть Кастиель и не понимал, зачем это, блин, еще все затягивать, Валери, как мама, все же больше в этом разбиралась и знала, чем сгладить последствия, если ситуация примет не самый приятный оборот.

Когда Валери с готовностью уселась на диван, ее сын — в черной толстовке поверх белой футболки и домашних тряпичных штанах — встал напротив. Его взгляд был несколько поникшим. Он, наверное, так вставал разве что в детстве, когда боялся рассказать, где нашкодил. Но как-то это не особо пугало Валери, потому что в голове категорически блокировались самые ужасные варианты. Она очень надеялась, что не зря.

Так как момент откровенности из-за небольшой задержки прошел, Кастиелю теперь надо было еще и настроиться. В момент затянувшейся тишины Валери почему-то подумала, что было бы хорошо, если бы сейчас тут был и Жан. Но звать его она уже не стала. Сейчас громкими звуками лишь спугнет сына.

— Мам, я признался в любви одному человеку перед всеми в классе, — наконец собравшись, выпалил Кастиель на вздохе и точно за секунду исчерпал все свои накопленные силы.

Так как Валери в большей степени настраивала себя именно на такой расклад, сам смысл фразы сына не подвергся тяжелому осмыслению. Но все же ее глаза раскрылись шире. Это такой момент, к которому, как ни готовься, а он все равно окажется неожиданным. Через секунду она тепло улыбнулась и ее взгляд изменился, наконец, нарушая неловкость ситуации. Она несколько расслабилась, оседая на мягком диване, будто чувствуя жар, исходящий от не успевшего остыть малинового чая.

— Так это же хорошо, — ответила она, беря одну из кружек. — Ну… наверное, конечно, было неловко из-за того, что это услышал весь класс, но… разве это то, за что ты должен себя корить?

Мама уже откинулась на спинку дивана отхлебнуть горячего чая, но не успела этого сделать из-за произнесенного следом второго признания сына.

— Мам, этим человеком был парень.

Вот тут Валери пришлось снова раскрыть глаза до округлой формы и остановить чашку чая почти у самых губ. Она отставила напиток и выпрямилась. Кастиель все еще стоял перед ней, но его поза говорила о том, что он не хочет слышать ответа на свое признание. Тогда для разрядки обстановки Валери прыснула тихим смешком, не похожим на ядовитый. Кастиель поднял взгляд. Мама сидела раскрытая — наверное неосознанно предлагая присесть с ней рядом, держа ладонь рядом с собой на диване.

— Ну и что такого? — Кастиель последовал этому молчаливому предложению. Он сел рядом с мамой за долгое время впервые оказавшись с ней так близко. Он прижался к ее руке, и у нее наконец появилась возможность дотронуться до лица сына. Она огладила мягкой теплой ладонью щеку Кастиеля. Успокаивающая улыбка не сходила с ее губ. — Ничего страшного в этом нет, Каси.

Сын неровно выдохнул и по его губам, кажется, проскользнула улыбка, но она быстро скрылась и уступила место грустному выражению лица. Кастиель плотнее прижался к матери, приложив голову к ее плечу, а затем, постепенно, и вовсе сполз к ней на колени. Он пролежал так в объятиях мамы какое-то продолжительное время, пока она неторопливо пила чай, а ему всучила воздушную сдобу с кремом внутри.

***

— Да, да. Конечно, да… Простите, мисс Шермански, за доставленные неудобства, — Валери разговаривала по телефону с администрацией школы. — Да. Кастиель серьезно приболел, и мы бы хотели оставить его дома на пару деньков отлежаться…. Ага. Спасибо, да. Спасибо, мисс Шермански. Извините за доставленные неудобства, — Валери опустила трубку на базу и посмотрела на своего сына, который все это время в нетерпении стоял рядом.

— Ну что? — выпалил он, как только мама закончила разговор.

— Да убедила я их, убедила.

Кастиель просиял, но далее никаких телодвижений не сделал. Тогда в голову к Валери пришла хитрая мысль.

— Но ты тогда не отделаешься от помощи мне и папе в эти дни.

Кастиель несколько сник, но затем все же чуть взбодрился, видимо, приняв свою нелегкую судьбу.

— Хорошо, мам, — неожиданно с энтузиазмом заулыбался он.


	3. Экстра. Сказки на ночь

Кас зашел домой, со стуком скинув сумку на пол. Рядом упала красная кожаная куртка и змея-галстук.

Натаниель зашел в квартиру, успев разве что включить свет прежде, чем чужие руки обвили его вокруг талии.

Кастиель потер глаза пальцами уставших рук.

Натаниель извернулся, ловя губы партнера прежде, чем его прижали к стенке.

Кастиель идет в спальню, еле перебирая ногами.

Натаниель виснет на парне, руками и ногами обвив его тело. Его несут в спальню, придерживая за упругую задницу, очерченную светло-серыми джинсами.

Кастиель падает на огромную кровать лицом вниз.

Натаниеля роняют на двуспалку, занимающую почти все пространство в небольшой комнате.

Чувствуя прохладу простыней, тело наливается приятной истомой, и сон наконец принимает Кастиеля в свое царство.

— А!.. — наполнилась комната продолговатым криком, переходящим в стон, когда на спину надавили чуть сильнее собственной заломанной рукой.

Натаниель почувствовал резкий толчок и за ним почти сразу еще несколько. Он зашипел. Его рука выскользнула из хвата, но только он расслабился, когда его заставили прогнуться, сжав в кулаке короткие светлые волосы. Резкие быстрые толчки почти не сбивались с темпа, со временем лишь его наращивая. Натаниель шипел, но уже не мог держать стойку, к которой его принуждали. Он рухнул, подтягиваясь ближе к подушкам. Партнер последовал за ним. Взяв за ногу, перевернул и незамедлительно продолжил свое дело, возвращая нарощенный ритм почти сразу. Натаниель громко стонал, срываясь на рычащие крики. Его больше не хватало и хотелось попросить сбавить обороты, но он не мог ничего из себя выдать кроме хриплых криков. Довольно скоро Натаниель нутром ощутил, как напрягаются мышцы партнера. Тот замедлился, заменяя резкие и рваные толчки на глубокие и редкие. Хоть блондин был в данный момент слегка не в себе, он чувствовал, что его тело тоже сейчас расслабится. Надо было лишь собрать последние силы, чтоб дотерпеть до конца. Парень, немногим крупнее Натаниеля по телосложению, упал на блондина, глубоко дышащего после разрядки. Тело пульсировало и неприятно ныло, разнося притупленную боль по нервным окончаниям. Партнер практически сразу отключился. По крайней мере, у него не было сил шевелиться. Натаниель чувствовал его тяжелое дыхание. Тело едва ли понимало, где находятся его собственные руки, но усилием воли Натаниель таки смог положить ладонь на голову партнера.

— Кастиель, — негромко проскулил он, смотря на свои пальцы, путающиеся в крашеных волосах незнакомца, что красными прядями рассыпались по груди.


End file.
